company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
1980s GW243H182.jpg GW244H183.jpg GW247H185.jpg Bumper: On a black background is a blue gradient rectangle with two white outlines of rectangles behind it (possibly representing a doorway). In front of it is black stripes with red bordering and yellow words with black lining inside them. The first screen would have: PREVIEWS OF OTHER then: RCA/COLUMBIA PICTURES HOME VIDEO RELEASES and finally: FOLLOW THIS FEATURE PRESENTATION It would just fade to these screens. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Just simple fading to the screens, though the sizing of the rectangles is a little wonky, which is evident when each screen transitions to another. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be found on the beginning of RCA/Columbia tapes from the time. The ones that would have this are the tapes with the black boxes with the red bordering. Titles include Quiet Cool and About Last Night.... Scare Factor: None. 1997, 2000 Bumper: On a space background we see the text saying "MEN IN BLACK" on screen then has the word "MUSIC VIDEO" in a stylish text. Variant: On the 2000 Special Edition VHS of Men in Black it contains the films' logo with the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR" on the top and the text "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" on the bottom. UK Variant: We see the text "Don't miss the full-length video of Will Smith's Number 1 single "MEN IN BLACK" at the end of this video" on a black background. FX/SFX: The text zooming in (the original), and the animation from the end of the trailers (new one) Music/Sounds: No music in the original, just a guy saying "Stay tuned for the "Men in Black" music video staring Will Smith immediately following this feature" and the closing theme for the new one. The UK Version is silent. Availability: The original is common and can be seen on the 1997 VHS of Men in Black. The new one on the other hand is really rare to find and can only (just ONLY) can be seen on the 2000 Special Edition release of Men in Black. Scare Factor: None to minimal for the original because of the fact you get flashed by a neruilazer directly from the movie before this bumper comes up. None for the new one because it actually includes footage from the movie. 1997 Bumper: On a blue CTHV wallpaper background, we see the words "Original Theatrical Trailer Immediately Following The Feature" zooming out. FX/SFX: Only the zooming out. Music/Sounds: Seven seconds of silence, then an announcer said "Stay tuned for a presentation of the original theatrical trailer immediately following the feature" Availability: Seen on the 1997 VHS of Annie. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1999 (A) Bumper: On a video clip is the word "STAY TUNED FOR THE SILVERADO FEATURETTE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION" on it. FX/SFX: The zooming. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare. Availability: Rare, appears on Silverado: Collector's Edition VHS. Scare Factor: Low. 1999 (B) Bumper: We see some random video footage of the Shining Star music video. On it, we see lines that turned into the word "STAY TUNED FOR THE SPECIAL "SHINING STAR" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE". Then the text turned into lines and changes back into the text. FX/SFX: The lines appearing, the zooming. Music/Sounds: The song "Shining Star" from Muppets from Space. Availability: Rare, appears on Muppets from Space VHS. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1999 © Bumper: We see on a letterbox is a footage from the Stepmom movie. On it is the word: STAY TUNED FOR THE STEPMOM FEATURETTE sliding up. After that is the words: IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION Both of them is the same font as the "Silverado" bumper. FX/SFX: The sliding. Music/Sounds: Some random music from the Stepmom movie. Availability: Rare, appears on the Stepmom VHS. Scare Factor: Low. 2000 (Stuart Little VHS) Bumper: On the yellow background, we see the Stuart Little logo, and Stuart Little himself between the words. After that, it falls to make room for "STAY TUNED FOR HILARIOUS BLOOPERS AFTER THE FEATURE" fading in, except for "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" sliding in and colored blue, but the "OO" in bloopers zoomed and resumed to normal. After that "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" zooms in and spins away. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Some Stuart Little music. Availability: Rare, appears on the Stuart Little 2000 VHS. Scare Factor: Medium. 2000 (Blue Streak VHS) Bumper: We see clips from the movie stretching in, then we see the words "Stay Tuned" slides, then it cuts to another set of clips and we see the words "For An Exciting Music Video" slides in. Then it cuts to another set of clips with the words "Immediately Following The Feature" slides in. FX/SFX: Just the texts sliding. Music/Sounds: Drumbeats and sound of police played. Availability: Even rarer than the Stuart Little variant, it appears on Blue Streak 2000 VHS. Scare Factor: Low. 2002 (Spider-Man VHS) Bumper: We see a flash of white appear and we see footage from the Spider-Man (2002) movie when we see the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE SPIDER-MAN MUSIC VIDEO" spinning like a web, After that, the text zooms in slowly. UK Variant: We see the artwork of movie's poster on a black background. Next to it is the word "Don't forget to watch out for the fantastic behind-the-scenes look at Spider-Man after the movie" shaking.. FX/SFX: The white flash appearing and the text spinning. On the UK variant, the text shaking. Music/Sounds: The music from the TV spots of the said movie. On the UK Variant, a rock tune (from the trailer) played. Availability: Rare, only seen on the 2002 VHS of Spider-Man. Scare Factor: Low. The white flash and music can scare some. The text shaking on the UK Variant can may startle some. But it's otherwise harmless for those used to be seeing it. 2002 (Men in Black II UK VHS) Bumper: On a black background we see the words "LOOK OUT FOR WILL SMITH'S "BLACK SUITS COMIN' (Nod ya head)" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE MAIN FEATURE" with a clip of Black Suits Comin' Music Video playing below. FX/SFX: Just the music video Clip playing Music/Sounds: Just the song "Black Suits Comin' (Nod ya head) playing. Availability: Only seen on the UK VHS Release of "Men in Black II" Scare Factor: Low.Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers